Breathe me
by Warrior princess922
Summary: “So what can I do?” he asked softly, gazing deep into her beautiful, chocolate eyes. Warm me up…“There’s nothin’ you can do.” Based on the Sia song ‘Breathe me.’. 2x20 ‘Two for the road’. One shot. Sana.


**Title:** "Breathe me."

**Summary:** "So what can I do?" he asked softly, gazing deep into her beautiful, chocolate eyes. _Warm me up…_"There's nothin' you can do." Based on the Sia song 'Breathe me.'.

2x20 'Two for the road'. One shot. Sana.

**Rating:** T

'**Ships:** Sana.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost. If I did, Ana and Libby would be still alive. :P

**Warning:**English is not my first language, but please give it a chance and tell me, what You think. Any grammatical errors or that kind of things You can point out in reviews, I'd appreciate that.

**Dedicated to my loyal reader ****LostFreakJ, who gives me an inspiration and makes me smile every time I read her reviews. :DD**

**Thank You, Nathalie! (but it's _still _not the very long Sana oneshot I am _still _working on… :P)**

She felt so alone… She felt so lost… She felt _desperate_…

And one thing, that wasn't about to leave her alone was torturing her…

She was trying so hard to tell herself, that all the shit, that went out and frikkin' damaged her life completely wasn't her fault… But deep down, Ana Lucia knew it was.

She tightened her grip on a stolen gun, watching it carefully, her eyes glistening, but she wouldn't let the tears fall down…

Was the whole world really totally against her? Was _everyone_ against her?

Her mother, Danny, Jason, Mike, Tom, Libby, Bernard… even Eko... even Jack.

Or she at least thought so…

Ana Lucia choked back another tears, blinking quickly to dry them, though it didn't work and her eyes were still shining… She could see them in the gun's reflecting.

Maybe she deserved it all…

All she ever wanted to have is a family… nothing more, nothing less. But maybe she didn't deserve to have one. Maybe it was some kind of punishment for all her mistakes…

She just wanted to get up and scream: "_Help_!" as loud as she would be able to.

And when she was about to do it somebody entered the room, muttering curses under his breath. He was more than just annoyed… he was fuming, clenching his fists so hard, that she was sure it was hurting him.

Sawyer was standing few meters away from the couch, where she was sitting. His eyebrows were furrowed in fury and his lips were shaking a little. His eyes were expressing an intention of a murder.

Ana looked up slowly and noticing his anger she just rolled her eyes, before deciding to ignore him.

"Three words." He growled, dangerously low and she had to stop herself from laughing. He looked hilarious.

"Give.it.back!" Sawyer told her and she could feel his glare on her skin. "_Now_!"

She just let out a deep and heavy sigh, not replying, not even bothering to smack him for daring to talk to her like that. She simply didn't care.

"Are you bloody _mental_?" He snapped a question, his gaze hardening with every second passing. "Give my frikkin' gun back, you_ bitch_!"

Even that didn't snap her out of her thoughts. He finally noticed her weird attitude and he seemed to cool down, as he slowly made his way to the couch and sat down on it, just beside her.

"What the hell were you thinkin', Chica?" he asked, surprisingly quietly, though his face was still curved in anger. "Why'd ya stole it?"

His eyes roamed over her body and stopped on her forehead. He raised his hand and pressed his fingertips gently to a gash on the hairline, where she hit her head.

"What's that?"

She was still silent, not being about to say anything for a while. She just wanted to be left alone… Actually, she was already alone…

Sawyer dropped his hand and scoffed at her behavior.

"Somebody's in a bad mood, I see… And it's definitely not me." He remarked, narrowing his eyes and observing her "Tell me, why ya need it. What'cha gonna do?"

Ana let out a sarcastic and weird giggle and licked her lips lowering the gun to her lap.

"_I have done it again_…" she murmured softly, blinking away any signs of tears. She couldn't let him see them. He won't ever see her cry.

"What ya talkin' 'bout?" Sawyer asked, dumbfounded. He was completely clueless. Why the hell did she need the gun so much?

"It's ridiculous…" she continued her talk, not even knowing, that he was watching her carefully, actually worried about her. "_I have been here many times before_…"

"Yeah… so have I… and?" he raised his eyebrows, not understanding. She obviously realized, that he took it all wrong, so she turned her head and stared at him, her eyes full of sadness and emptiness.

"What are you doing here?"

He quickly dropped the idea of pointing out her con on him, when he saw her face… He didn't want to plunge her completely.

"And what are you doing here?" Sawyer questioned, gazing at the Latina softly.

_Hurting myself again…_

Ana looked down, swallowing hard.

What's the worst part of all it? _There's no one else to blame_…, but her.

It wasn't Sawyer's fault for sure. She just used him, he didn't make her to it.

He let out a heavy breath and rested his elbows on his knees, shaking his head.

"I want you talk to me…For once… _be my friend_, not enemy."

Ana looked up, shocked at his words. Did he really just say, what she heard? He decided to avoid her gaze, suddenly finding her jeans very interesting.

"What do you want me to do?" he breathed, closing his eyes.

_Hold me…_

"What makes you think, that there's anything I want from you?"

_Wrap me up…_

"The way you're actin'… you're somethin' else and I wanna know why… I wanna know, what can I do to help you out."

Did Sawyer just offer her his help?

The world's gone crazy…

Ana Lucia is at the verge of tears and Sawyer is nice…

"I…I just…" she stammered, her eyes softening, ever so slightly. "I want you to…"

_Unfold me…_

"I feel so small…"

_I am small…_

"And I feel so confused right now…"

_I'm needy…_

"For the first time in my sorry life I don't know, what to do." She finished, staring at his profile and feeling shivers running down her spine, as he turned to look at her.

"So what can I do?" he asked softly, gazing deep into her beautiful, chocolate eyes.

_Warm me up…_

"There's nothin' you can do."

"Are you sure?"

_Breathe me…_

"Yes…"

"Coz if you're not I can--"

"_Ouch_!" Ana yelped suddenly in pain, dropping a gun from her hands and rubbing her thigh.

"What is it?"

"Ow… nothin'…"

"What?" Sawyer pressed, leaning against her shoulder and eyeing her thigh.

"It's just a muscle contraction… no need to worry."

"You're sure?" he placed his hand on hers and helped her massage it. Her eyes widened a little and she sent him a questioning stare. When her eyes met his he understood immediately and moved away, feeling uncomfortable. Knowing how lame it was, he looked away, having mawkishnesses. It wasn't him… He would never do something like that… and yet…

Suddenly his eyes found a gun, that was on the floor. He glanced at her and learned, that she was about to pick it up.

They were sitting in silence, both of them not daring to move. Sawyer caught her stare and he sent her a warning gaze, but she turned away and lunged for a gun. He was quicker, though and after a while he was holding it in his hand. Ana sat back down and glared at him with rage, while he was wearing a triumphant smile. She scoffed and went to get up, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"What the hell are you doin'?! You got your gun, so let me go!" she yelled, furious.

"First you gonna tell me, why do you need it… and then I may consider doing, what you just suggested." He told her quietly an she glared harder.

"Who do you think you are!? Back off!"

But Sawyer just furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head no firmly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to calm herself down.

"We caught one of them. The others… He's locked up in there." She said, pointing at the armory door. Sawyer frowned and glanced at it.

"He tried to kill me today."

He froze, parting his lips a little, while waiting for her to continue. When it was obvious, that she was not gonna say anything else he muttered:

"So that's, what it's all about… Revenge."

Ana opened her eyes, but didn't reply. He let out a breath, running his hand through his blonde hair and looking away.

…And he understood. He knew, what revenge was about.

"I have lost myself again…"

_Lost myself again and I__ am nowhere to be found…_

Sawyer laughed briefly and nodded to himself.

"Tell me about it…"

She stared at him long and hard, feeling … _good_ with him. It was like she knew him all along… Tears came to her eyes again and he noticed it.

"Are you…?"

"Yeah…" she cut him off, unsurely "…_I think, that I might break_…"

He nodded in understanding and then shrugged.

"There's nothin' wrong about it…"

"But…"

"It's okay to cry, Ana…"

He called her by her real name…

"When it comes to a pain and suffering… we're all the same. You may be a tough chick, but life is not easy with ya and you got a right to feel the way you do right now."

"Since when you're so smart, huh?" Ana choked out, smirking.

"Hey! I've always been smart!" he blurted out , faking an indignation.

"Yeah.. sure you have.." she sighed in response, her smirk fading quickly. And the mood was killed quickly afterwards. He stopped smiling and sent her a sad glance.

"_I feel unsafe_…" Ana announced quietly, more to herself, than to him. "I feel so lost…"

And Sawyer really understood her, because it was exactly, how he felt. It was like he knew her all along and it felt … _good._

"It died." She said suddenly, getting his attention immediately.

"What?"

"My child… it died."

"You had a baby?"

"I was a cop. And one time I was shot, when…" she paused to swallow, before adding: "… when I was pregnant…"

He grimaced, unwittingly, feeling sorry for her, though he knew, that the last thing she wanted was pity.

"I wasn't even able to protect my baby…"

And with that she looked at him, her tears about to fall down.

"I'm so sorry…" Sawyer said, seriously and he meant it. She nodded and looked away.

"Yeah…I'm sorry too."

There was a silence once again…

She was shaking her hands nervously and he was staring at the gun in his hands, uneasily.

"He killed them…"

Ana sniffed quietly and turned her gaze on him, frowning.

"He had sex with my mother and then he stole my dad's money all away…"

She was listening him carefully, already scared of what he was about to say.

"… so he got angry and killed her…and then he killed himself too."

Ana parted her lips in shock, feeling sorry for him, though she knew, that the last thing he wanted was pity.

"I was alone, I was eight and… and I had to watch them--" he cut himself off, not able to finish the sentence. She touched his shoulder softly to make him look at her. And he did.

"I am really sorry, that this happened to you." And she meant it…

"Yeah… I'm sorry too…" he stated, glancing over at her. Ana smiled sadly at him and he smiled back, his heart warming up a little. And suddenly she did something, that surprised him… _shocked_ him. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly, one hand cupping his cheek, while the other one was rested on his thigh.

_His heart totally melted…_

His own hand came up and grabbed the back of her neck gently, as he deepened the kiss with tenderness. His arm went down to her waist and squeezed her side a little, giving her goose bumps. She let out a soft moan into his mouth and pulled away, dropping her hand from his cheek and running it down his chest slowly. Her eyes opened and she stared at him, not knowing, what to say. He also seemed to be stunned and out of breath, as their eyes connected.

Sawyer stroked her hair, while still holding her neck in a gentle grip. His thumb ran over her ear and rested on her cheek.

"You're still sure, that there's nothin I can do to help you?" he asked, his knowing smirk already on his face. Ana laughed briefly and bit her lip.

"Maybe not…" she whispered huskily and he grinned wider. He leaned closer to her again, but suddenly somebody entered the room, yawning.

Michael stopped, dead in his tracks, chocked to see them so close to each other.

_Ana__ Lucia and. .. Sawyer? What the hell?_

They pulled apart quickly. She cleared her throat and he groaned angrily, glaring at the man.

"Ten out of ten for timing, _Mike_." Sawyer growled and Ana smirked, seeing his annoyed facial expression.

"Sorry, man…" Michael murmured, blushing a little in embarrassment. "I…um, where's Jack?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes at his try to change a subject and Ana couldn't help, but laugh this time. Both men sent her a questioning look.

"Jack went to get the guns from you." She explained, looking at the Blonde man.

"He did, huh?"

Ana didn't manage to nod, because just then three people entered. It was Kate, Locke and Jack in the front. The doctor was fuming.

"Sawyer! We were lookin' for you!"

"Really now? How lovely!" Sawyer responded sarcastically and Jack rolled his eyes, not amused.

"Time to give us the guns back."

The Southerner raised his eyebrows and snorted, shaking his head.

"Where are they, James?" John asked surely.

"You too, Brutus?" Sawyer growled, leering at him.

"Just quit playin' around…" Kate breathed, crossing her arms. He sent her a look and then his eyes landed on Jack.

"You really thought _she'd_ be able to convince me? She ain't in my head, doc."

And with that he got up, sighing. Ana looked up at him, frowning. He caught her gaze and smirked.

"You comin', Chica?"

She glanced at Jack, who was about to blow up in a minute, then at Kate, who looked, as if Sawyer slapped her and then finally back at the Blonde man, who was still smirking at her.

"Sure." Was all she responded, as she got up and followed the Southerner, seeing Jack's glare from the corner of her eye.

He opened the door for her, like a gentleman and she smiled, exiting the hatch and he was right behind her.

"So, uh… " Sawyer started, when they were walking through the jungle. "My offer still stands, Lulu."

"What offer?"

"Y'know… the one, when I'm helpin' you to deal with all the shit, that went out…"

She stopped and raised her eyebrows at him, pretending not to know, what he was talking about.

"You said there was somethin' I could do for ya to make you feel better, remember now?"

Ana narrowed her eyes, looking, as if she was thinking intensively. And after a second she smirked knowingly and let out a sigh, making him think, that she realized, what he meant.

"Oh, _that_…" she said, approaching him slowly. She pressed her body against his and leaned up slightly, so that their lips were almost touching. He swallowed hard, feeling her hot breath on his mouth and she could swear, that she heard the beating of his heart.

Ana leaned even closer to him and when he was sure she would kiss him in a second… she pulled back.

"I don't remember." She said and then turned her back on him and walked off, smirking to herself and leaving him stunned.

_Warm me up and … breathe me._

Hell, he warmed her up… she didn't even know, how much…

**A/N:** Hope, that it was okay to get through and that You liked it.


End file.
